The Hearths Hope
by ELEV8
Summary: Challenge Fic - Naruto having won the Fourth Shinobi War was left with no one and left with the last option he uses it only to be thrusted into a new world where he is Hades right hand man and seems to be able to make a goddesses who felt so alone and became a dimmed flame has been relit into an inferno that is the Hearth - Story begins Chapter 3 also set 1 year before canon
1. The Heath's Hope

_**Story challenge for PJOxNaruto**_

 **Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja war has ended, and Naruto, who is heavily traumatised by the death toll of that war, is suddenly teleported into our world. Will the haunted ninja finally find peace? Perhaps, in the form of a lonely goddess?**

 **Conditions of this challenge.**

 **Naruto is powerful, and extremely skilful with a sword, which is Samehada**

 **This is a Naruto x Hestia story.**

 **Naruto will be heavily involved in Camp Half Blood affairs.**

 **Percy should be a major character in this story.**

 **Hestia is growing lonely in her isolation.**

 _ **HADES STAFF -**_ **. /_cb20111214234406/olympians/images/1/19/Hades_**

 **Chapter l**

 _ **The Hearth's Hope**_

The sound of a roar filled will Malice, Hate, and Power echoed over the entire battlefield it was on. As it roared and started to prepare a **_Bijuudama_** at the figure in the distance. This figure was standing with slumped shoulders, his head drooped down with shaking shoulders. In his hand was a shark skin like sword with a mouth at the tip with sharp- razor like teeth. The figure was wearing a battered Jounin vest and shirt, along with his collared haori jacket with red flames licking the bottom.

The man looked up at the great beast that was resurrected by Madara and Obito, but even they couldn't fully control the power which unleashed the beast into its full powered state and it started obliterating all the Allied Shinobi forces. Everything they threw at the Juubi did nothing as it only shrugged it all off. As they fought it seemed they started getting the upper-hand until Madara encased the Juubi in his Susanoo, with Madara encasing the beast it made everything they were doing go to shit.

The Juubi became stronger, oh so much stronger. The beast seemed unstoppable especially when the beast killed Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura who died saving a group of fifty shinobi. Then the next to fall was Sasuke and Orochimaru, after that was the Konohamaru corps. The list kept getting longer and longer until he was the last left due to being able to heal so fast. Watching as all the people he cared died and he was the last left.

All the death that added up all because of two Madmen who said this was so called peace. As he looked at the beast who was done making the **_Bijuudama_** then it got swallowed by the massive beast. Raising his sword - ** _Samehada_** \- on the handle was a seal for the _**Harashin**_ that his father became known for. As the small compacted sphere fired at him at terror-striking speeds for any normal person, but he stood ready as it approached he sent chakra into the seal on the handle, Samehada started eating the chakra while it came into range and then it disappeared and reappeared behind the beast and expanded outwards destroying everything in a 200 mile radius.

As the shock wave hit Naruto stood there as chakra was automatically sent to his feet to keep him in place. His Haori and hair blowing with the wind as he looked towards the beast knowing there was no one left for him to live for he made the choice to use the same seal his father used to seal Kurama into him. Running through Hand seals and slamming his hands onto the ground and a large puff of smoke and out came Gamakichi came out.

"Yo Naruto what can i do?" questioned Gamakichi towards the blond haired male as he replied with a determined look on his face. "I know what I need to do Kichi, I need you to keep me close to him long enough for me to seal him with me into the Shinigami's stomach." Getting Gamakichi to gaze sadly at his friend and partner.

"Well if you are doing that then I guess i should at least say this, its been a hell of a ride, Ne Naruto?" Said/Asked Gamakichi getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"It sure has, it sure has." he replied back "But get ready to stall for time." Naruto informed as he started running through the hand-seals as Gamakichi lunged forwards from a hop towards the Juubi and bringing out his tanto sword and bringing it down in a downward slash connecting with the forearm and bringing up the sword to slice the chest but was blocked by roots being shot up out of the Juubi's body. Jumping backwards and landing back on the ground a good distance away from the Juubi as it started to transform into something human like.

"How much longer Naruto!" exclaimed Gamakichi getting Naruto to reply while still going. "At least another minute Kichi." getting a huff from the toad. Jumping forwards again and slapping his webbed hands together before gather water in his mouth and shooting it towards the Juubi and impacting the beast and making it stumble backwards while Gamakichi kept up the pressure with his tanto.

"KICHI I'M READY" Naruto screamed out with his arms open wide and slapped them together when Gamakichi lunged forwards and grabbed the beast and being met with the spectral figure of the Shinigami appeared behind him.

"Why have you summoned me mortal" the Shinigami hissed out in a silky smooth voice that held power and authority. 'I have summoned you to seal this beast within me to seal the beast and me together so we may fight for eternity." Naruto confidently stated making the Shinigami circle around him while making low murmurs here and there.

"I know what we will do in exchange for sealing it inside of you, you will help me as being my right hand man. I have seen your life and know you would be the only one worthy enough to help me and my world is in peril and we require help with this." Replied the smooth voice of the Shinigami's voice and before Naruto could reply he sweetened the deal even more. "Along with being able to access the souls of the ones in this realm once a week every month." offered the Shinigami.

Naruto was left in a daze for a moment it seemed to good to be true to live and see everyone that died, he didn't mind having to play hero again but he would have at least liked a little break if he needed to and if everyone was alive they would encourage him to take this opportunity to make a family where he wouldn't be able to here.

"When can we leave Shinigami-sama?" questioned Naruto getting a small smile in return. "After I seal the beast in you, you will be unconscious for awhile to get through the influx of power it will make you immortal with the power of the Gods. Basically you can do what we Gods can't and that is interfere in demigod and mortal affairs." The Shinigami answered before having his arm and hand reach through Naruto's stomach and stretch to the Juubi and go into its torso and yank out a grey ball of energy that was cackling with power being dragged into Naruto who cried out in pain when it entered him as every synapse in his body filled with pain before finally blacking out.

 _'Maybe he will be able to save sis from her isolation.'_ the Shinigami thought hopefully as he grabbed the limp body of Naruto and making a portal and stepping through it.

 **Line Break**

Coming to Naruto sat straight up and that proved to be a wrong decision as he immediately groaned and clenched his fists in pain. Laying back down the door opened to show a man with slicked black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a silver and black striped tie along with black pants and black dress shoes with the pants topped off with a silver belt and silver buttons on his suit jacket. Looking at the man Naruto could tell that he was powerful and dangerous so he approached with caution.

"Excuse me sir, but would you mind telling me where I am and who you might be?" he asked politely getting a nod and a smile in return showing off pearly white teeth. "Well in order, you are in my world and my name is Hades or as you know as death or the Shinigami." He replied smoothly, than gracefully as if gliding went and sat in a chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"So it was actually true" he replied a little sadly thinking it was all a bad dream and that everyone was alive at least he will be able to visit them and that softened the blow a lot. "So what happens now i mean its not like i know anything and im not really well informed on what i am to do?" he said with a quizzical look on his face. Hades chuckled softly getting Naruto to flush a little.

"I know, that is why we are going to train now, because I have a feeling something is stirring and it is ancient so we have a year, two at most before things start happening i believe." Hades answered with a serious look and the eyes of a warrior cold and emotionless making Naruto immediately snap into battle mode.

"What will we be training in, I think i know the basic of what we will be doing." Naruto replied making Hades raise his hand getting Naruto to stop

"We will be training in a special area I made in case of a situation like this." Hades informed "It is built that time is bent, there were we will have been gone for a year it will have been four years we have a lot to do with those new powers the Juubi gave you along with the powers you get from being my right hand." he finished getting a wide eyed look from Naruto before he gulped and nodded "Okay, what will happen after that?" he questioned getting Hades to get a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well we will see, I want to make sure that some things happen first and they should be in place when we come out so I will see if it is then i will go from there." Hades said thoughtfully before shaking his head. "Well we should be on our way, I have everything set up you were out for at least three days." Stated Hades getting Naruto to gape at the man seeing as he has never been out that long before. "Alright lets go." Naruto Replied before falling into step next to the man.

As they walked Naruto took in the scenery of the areas they passed. Some of the areas seemed so dreadful and without life that he wanted to quicken his pace but stayed at the same pace as Hades. He passed one area that was truly magnificent it was fully bloomed Sakura trees with ajisai flowers all around the area along with different colored roses. Finally coming stop at a normal looking door he followed Hades into the place and was amazed to find nothing but land going on for miles and then looking off to the side and seeing a house built to be comfortable for at least a family of five and still have some room.

Coming to a stop at the door the home seemed to give off the feelings of warmth and comfort making Naruto sigh in bliss for a second before recomposing himself and following in behind Hades while taking in the surroundings which was nicely furnished as well as spacious making him instantly feel at home here. Not seeing Hades leave Naruto shouted out for him. "Hades where are you" Getting a shout back "In here and I want you to meet someone."

Walking into the kitchen he looked around before his eyes landed on the table where there was two occupants looking at the second figure was female and looked at least twenty, she gave off a feeling of comfort and warmth. He face was beautiful with long luscious black hair along with enticing emerald green eyes and a breath-taking smile.

"Hello I am Rhea and i see your my son's new partner."she asked raising a single delicate eyebrow making him gape at the two and look between them and finding some similarities and he would never guessed mother and son he would have guessed brother and sister. "Well yes and i would have to say this place makes me seem as if their is more to what it seems." said Naruto getting the two to share a glance.

"You are right, there is more to what it seems." Hades started slowly as if trying to word it correctly for Naruto to understand "You see I brought you to my home where Gods and Goddesses live and where we can't enter mortal and demigod affairs that is something you can do, with that said we can make changes through you and most likely save all of us from whatever is coming." Hades finished getting Naruto to nod thinking of ways to already start helping where he can when he is out of here.

"So what will we be doing now?" Naruto asked getting Hades to hmmm.

"We will start off by heading outside and you making shadow clones with only half of your reserves for book work and for training with my clones that i made from my essence to train each group of hundred in different subjects." Hades informed getting Naruto to nod and follow him outside while Rhea took a seat i a chair there on the porch. Coming to a stop a good distance away from the house they both looked at eachother before Hades snapped his fingers and Naruto had smoke poof around him.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was seen wearing the exact same outfit he was the day before except not battered and teared. While Hades was in his personally designed black stygian iron armour and a design of a helmet on the torso which also had silver lining and being leaned on was a 7ft staff set into a duel prong at the top. The staff was black and made out of stygian iron and all in all Hades looked very imposing figure right now. Deciding to not pullout Samehada right now he pulled out a single tri-pronged kunai and raised it horizontal, while Hades slid his feet apart and twirled his staff around his back to his neck to around his back again into his hands.

Deciding now was a good time to make the shadow cones he made over at least thousands that each sorted into groups each focusing on different subjects such as math, english, science, history, greek history, and so much more that he knew he would be having a headache later but with his increased healing rate he should be fine.

Standing their opposite of each other waiting as the wind blew around them carrying a single leaf in its breeze. As the leaf descended both men tensed as they both rocked on the ball of their feet ready to push off at a moments notice. Almost hitting the ground they lock eyes and nod ready to go and look at the leaf as it hits and both dash forward meeting eachother halfway.

Hades starts off with striking forwards with his staff trying to catch him with the prongs as he blocked with the prongs of his kunai. Rolling forwards into Hades guard and springing up with an uppercut making him stumble back before a foot connected to his temple making him snap his head right as naruto landed on his foot he disappeared again and Hades felt two feet impact his back as he was sent face forwards to the ground and slamming with a resounding _**Crunch**_.

Standing up Naruto wiped the dust off his haori and looked towards Hades as he got up and seen the blood gushing out of his nose as he waved his hand and a cube appeared and he ate it making his nose heal and back into place with a resounding _**Snap.**_

"Well seems i need to up the level" mused Hades before blurring and appearing in front of Naruto who blocked the downwards strike before rolling to the side avoiding a kick to the gut and rolling into a standing position before getting hit in the chest by a fist and then a foot connecting with his jaw followed up by a snap kick to the gut taking Naruto's breath away.

Getting up Naruto looked towards Hades and Nods "Seems I should also bring it up a few levels" before throwing disappearing in a yellow flash and appearing behind Hades with an _**-**_ _ **Odama Rasengan -**_ In his hand before smashing it into hades back blowing him back while spiraling. Hades getting back up wiped the blood from his mouth and looked towards Naruto with new found respect before grinning brightly and getting ready to go half strength against Naruto and see if he can keep up with that much of his power.

"Prepare yourself Naruto because it's about to get crazy!" shouted a jovial Hades getting Naruto to tense and then his senses went haywire before he spun around and blocked a slash that would have decapitated him before jumping and spinning above as a leg tried to sweep his feet from under him and Naruto retaliated with a spinning kick to the cheek while in the spin before landing gracefully on both feet and dashing forward and striking strong and fast trading blow for blow against one another and countering back and forth looking like a dance as they battled destroying the landscape as they went when redirecting an attack from one another.

Having put the weapons away wanting to test eachothers hand to hand they were back and forth with blocking, countering, and outright offence with both getting into the others guard and decimating with precise crippling punches that would cripple normal men but they were both basically Gods so they could heal and be better then ever. Blocking a jab and grabbing an over extended kick and swinging Hades around before releasing him and watching as he tumbles and crashes through the trees breaking them as he smashes through them.

Appearing above Hades in a yellow flash and bringing down a Rasengan and then flashing back to his original position. Watching Hades get up he sees that he pulls out his staff once more and deciding it was time to bring out Samehada was now. Sending chakra into the seal on his hand that became visible when chakra was sent through it. In his hand poofed Samehada into existence purring in delight at being in her masters hand as her scales flexed outwards as Naruto feed chakra into Samehada making her pur in delight.

Rolling on the balls of his feet he was prepared to strike and show why Samehada will obey him only. Dashing forwards and clashing with the staff again and again, and when he was pulling back he bursted the chakra in Samehada and made her expand becoming longer and larger before pulling back and shaving the skin off of Hades forearm.

"There was something you should have known seeing as you were in my memories" Naruto Cheekily remarked getting Hades to growl before getting up and disappearing and leaving after images behind him and appearing in front of Naruto and smashing his staff into his gut before swinging it upwards and catching his jaw and twirling it around and catching Naruto in the chest making him stumble back and gasp for air.

"What was that, Oh you seem to not be able to talk." Sarcastically remarked Hades before dodging to the left as Samehada almost caught the side of his face. As Naruto laid the pressure Hades was sweating seeing that even at half power he was being over powered and Naruto didn't have Training in his godly powers and he was able to do this already. Hades Smirked _'Oh yes this was the best thing that could have happened, I see bright things in the future with him here'_

 **Chapter End**

 **Hey guys thanks for reading i really liked the challenge because it made me think of ways i wanted to do this and they were all great but i really liked this one where he is the right hand of death but has the qualities that Hestia has but can be down right terrifying on the battle-field and since he is _IMMORTAL NOT __A GOD_ He can interfere in demigod affairs like the war or quests, and even training.**

 **Ja Ne**

 **MrJxS**


	2. Pieces in Place

**Hey all you Fantastic readers,**

 **I am just loving the feedback this story is getting, I honestly thought i did a little bad but this positive feedback warms me so much and makes me wanna do more so here will be the next installment of The Hearth's Hope. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Okay before we get started reading there is a few links i need to put here for what naruto looks like and his outfits because they have changed due to training with Hades. Also those links they will also be on a section on my account page so you can go and copy and paste and find out my schedule as who do you all want Percy to be with so you can vote the name and I don't wanna do a harem or a multi pairing yet, I just don't feel confident enough yet to try that and i feel like i would screw that up terribly :P.**

 **1 - Annabeth - Canon**

 **2 - Thalia - After released they spark up a friendship and then later fall in love**

 **3 - Silenia - doesn't turn traitor someone else does or stays canon and stays traitor**

 **Naruto's Outfit for everything but battle after the Training - images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQoiIwXDd80MwD7sdP8Ob-v5GtX3WNCfe8nSnBLoT4tLYBo-tuH4jZJJA**

 **Naruto New Battle Armour after the Training - The link wont stay so it is on my account page where it will show the links their as well Sorry U.U**

 **EDIT DATE - 5/10/15**

 **Sorry for these simple mistakes poited out by ZeWi and mystery joker**

 **Vote in reviews or PM For which girls for Percy along with Thanatos being Shinigami/Death and since the story is out we will roll with how it is now sorry all for that Mistake and thanks for pointing it out again and it will be mentioned in Chapter 3 as well**

Walking up the hill Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he would be doing here because all Hades told him was it was a camp for demigods. _'Maybe for me to train them for whatever is coming'_ Naruto thought while looking over his surroundings and seeing a Tall pine tree as remember what Hades told him and looked at it in slight sadness at what happened to a girl so young.

Coming to the top and over looking the camp, he could say for a camp it was alright. As Naruto made his way to the Big House campers who saw him passing by were sending wary glances his way and also whispering. Finally coming to a stop in front of a door and knocking a few time the door opened to show a girl with blond hair in princess curls and grey stormy eyes.

"Hello, who might you be sir?" the girl asked politely making Naruto smile softly.

"I am Naruto Namikaze, I am here to meet with Chiron." He answered softly getting the girl to nod and open the door wider to let him in. "Then follow me Chiron is over this way." she said while walking into a living room where a ping pong table was used for a card game that had Chiron and Dionysus and a satyr named Grover from what the girl whispered into his ear.

Pulling a chair and sitting at the table and watching as the man in the motorized wheelchair set down his cards and looked at him with intense brown eyes that looked wise and ancient as if he could tell the best advise for even the worse of situations.

"Hello there, you must be the lad that Lord Hades told me so much about." he started with a smile "and I must say by the way you hold yourself makes feel better about this choice of having you teach the children here to fight." Chiron finished getting surprised looks from the satyr and demigoddess.

"Well I might not be able to find out how much he told you their is the fact that I will be very involved here and make them the best they can be." Naruto replied with a smile getting a huff from Dionysus and a nod and smile from Chiron before rolling past him and gesturing with his hand to follow. Doing as told Naruto followed next to the man as he stopped at the porch and started moving around until a single knobby kneed leg came out followed by a polished hoof. After that the next one followed almost like a cycle they came out one after the other and finally when he saw Chiron he saw a magnificent white stallion connected from the waist down.

"Phew, I have been in there for so long i can barely stand" said Chiron drawing a chuckle from Naruto. "Alright lets get on with the tour" Chiron said getting a nod from Naruto.

 **Line Break - After Naruto Left for Camp Half-Blood**

Hades sat in his chair while looking at the desk for a few minutes thinking whether or not he should try this idea he has been having. _'What's the worst that happens, besides marriage'_ Hades thought openly before setting his face in a determined look. Sending a signal to his sister to come here he waited until he felt the familiar feeling of her signature flash into his office.

"Hello Brother, what can I do for you to day?" asked a women when the flash died down. Hades sighs and takes a deep breath and gesturing for her to seat.

"I wanted to tell you something and i don't want any interruptions, okay?" Hades stated/asked getting a nod in return he started once more. "Hestia I know what will happen soon because of your isolation from the other gods who are forgetting you." Hades started making Hestia tense at that "and I want to do my best to help you no matter what, also there is a person I want you to meet i sent them to camp Half-Blood and I want you two to meet." Hades finished getting Hestia to go a little wide-eyed and get some tears in her eyes that her brother cared so much.

"I will do this because I can see how much this means to you." Hestia hesitantly said to Hades getting a sigh of relief from him. "Also stay in this form I won't tell you why but he should meet you at the hearth." Hades informed making her frown at that but relent to appease him for this at least for now. Hestia saying her goodbye flashed down to camp Half-Blood to await for the mysterious mans arrival, while Hades watched with a happy and hopeful face hoping that his plan worked.

 **Line Break - Back to Naruto and Chiron**

Walking around the camp and seeing many things that could be improved upon and other simple things that could be added to boost the less deaths of demigods. After being shown the entire place as well as a lecture of his what they are for and pointing out what he will be doing if he can. Finally the tour ended and Chiron left him to explore until the horn blew.

Deciding to see if the person Hades wanted him to meet was there yet he went to the hearth and seeing a women there he walks over and sits down across from her.

"Hello I am Naruto and you wouldn't happen to be the person I am meeting would it?" he asked politely getting a breath-taking smile in return. Her face was the angelic with a small button nose and her eyes glowed beautifully as he looked closer he could see them waving as if flames the color was a warm orange, yellow and red mixture making it even more entrancing. the woman also had long silky brown hair and she had a very nice figure and he could tell she kept up in training if the toned legs displayed because of her skirt along with a white blouse.

Looking at the woman Naruto couldn't believe someone so breath-takingly beautiful could exist even with Gods and Goddesses being real. As Naruto recomposed himself Hestia was looking at Naruto with a critical eye before replying.

"I am Hestia, and yes i am the one Hades said to meet" Hestia answered getting a smile and a nod from Naruto. "Well I don't know what to do here so let's start with just telling each other our likes, dislikes, and Hobbies." Naruto said remembering his long dead sensei making his heart ache as he forced tears away and looked at Hestia with a smile.

"Well my likes are the Hearth, family, and peace. My dislikes would be rapists, abusers, and people who take advantage of others." Hestia started "Also my hobbies would be tending to the Hearth, cooking, and tending to my family." she finished with a smile while looking at him expectantly

Raising his hands and chickling before getting on with his turn. "I like ramen, Hades, Rhea, and family. My dislikes would be rapists and abusers." _'Along with two dead bastards'_ he thought darkly before finishing. "Along with my hobbies being cooking, training, and sparring with Hades" getting Hestia to go wide-eyed at the mention of her mother

As they sat speaking to one another they started losing track of time until the conch horn blew and breaking the conversation to realise how much time was spent by just talking to one another. Naruto looking towards Hestia could say that he honestly felt some attraction and with Rhea's consoling he was almost better but he had the regular nightmares on and off.

"I should get going Naruto." Hestia said and Naruto knowing that she was a goddesses due to him asking after the introduction knew that she stayed to long in camp. "Alright Hestia, don't worry I know all about the rules of staying to long here so go ahead i will be here next week if you wanna come by and chat or all you have to do is come to the Big House and ask Chiron for me" Naruto replied with a smile getting a small blush and a small genuine smile from Hestia in return.

Watching as she flashed away since Hades said he was immune to the Gods and Goddesses true forms and not be burnt to ash. Walking away while looking towards the sky smiling slightly and thinking he could do with a new friend seeing as he didn't have many and it felt good to talk to other people again. Heading to the dining area he could see campers sitting and having a good time with their siblings.

Coming in made them stop and start throwing glances towards him along with watching him as he went and sat next to Chiron and wondered if he could have ramen and as soon as he thought it he was soon looking at the bowl in surprise when he saw ramen in it and taking a small bite he put the spoon down and started crying tears of joy at having tasted the most heavenly ramen ever to live, Ichiraku ramen.

The campers were sitting and watching dumbfounded as the man they seen today sat down and looked at the bowl in surprise before eating a small bite and placing his chopsticks he pulled out of nowhere and started sobbing hysterically before recomposing himself and eating at a steady pace with a never ending bowls of Ichiraku ramen.

 **Line Break**

After Flashing back to her palace Hestia decided to stop at the Underworld to see her brother and tell him how it went. Flashing once more and reappearing outside Hades office and knocked once before hearing an enter. Seeing her brother she decided to see how his day was first. Getting out with all that she started telling him her time with Naruto and how well of a friend he was already seeing as how they had so much in common with both loving their families to both loving to cook.

"It was like we are the same just different genders." Hestia said getting a smug smile from Hades. " I knew you two were good for each other." Hades stated getting Hestia to shake her head at her brother before getting up and walking over to hug him and then saying goodbye and flashing out. _I knew they would match up well, but I never thought this well, oh well she seemed happier tho'_ Hades thought to himself

 **Line Break**

Naruto waking up and doing his morning ritual before throwing on his training outfit **[A/N - Battle outfit]** he walked out of the Big House and headed towards the arena to warm up for the classes he will be teaching today. Walking into the middle he made over a hundred clones that he had circle him and get a good distance from him.

"Alright listen up!" Naruto shouted out to his clones "Hand-to-Hand first 5 minutes then we use Samehada and allowed Rasengans." Naruto finished with a smirk making the early rising campers who were in the stands shiver at.

Getting into his stance he waited for the first one to attack and he didn't have to wait long. As the clone closed in on him, he appeared behind Clone Naruto **[A/N - clones will be labeled CN from now on]** with his fist intruding out of CN's back. Watching as the CN disappeared he signaled for them to come and preparing as they rushed he closed his eyes making the camper wonder what will happen. Opening his eyes he locked eyes with the closest and started running to meet the clone halfway.

As soon as they both meet they clashed sending a shockwave of air from the strength. dodging a punch to the back of the head from another clone before elbowing that one in the face before spinning and kicking two of the clones and seeing them disappear in smoke he jumped up as a leg tried to sweep his feet from under him. While still in the air he snapped his foot out and meet the face of the clone who tried to sweep his feet, along with landing gracefully the time limit expired when he saw the clones either pulling out Samehada or sending chakra to their limbs.

Smirking and puling out Samehada he started grinning a shark like grin which sent another round of chills through the campers. As he sped towards the clones the campers only saw a him disappear before appearing in front of a clone when he was only using Jounin level speeds. As he appeared in front of one of his clones he came down with Samehada clashing against the clone's Samehada.

 _ **Clang**_

 _ **Clash**_

 _ **Clang**_

That was echo'd through the arena as the sword master fought with his sword as if an extension of himself. The campers looked awed at the display of swordsmanship. Naruto spun and blocked a strike that would have bisected him from the waist and retaliated by blasting the bandages of Samehada and making the sword bigger and longer terrifying the campers of how intimidating and badass his sword looked and then they saw the the razor shark teeth and seemed shocked even more, but what through them for a loop was when Naruto pet the sword and they heard it purring.

Looking at the clones before starting to jog at them then picking up pace and diving head first into the horde and decimating them with Samehada. He striked diagonally connecting with one CN before instantly preforming a Rasengan and smashing it into another clone to his left sending it tumbling into another ten the sword in his hand he strikes downwards then continues with a twirl while bring Samehada around shaving the clones to smoke while coming to a full 360 degrees and coming to a standing stop.

 _ **Clank**_

 _ **Clash**_

 _ **Clang**_

Were heard as three more cloned Samehada's meet his, all three putting in as much strength sending him skidding while holding them off with his own strength. Pushing them back sent them flying into the walls making them poof out of existence. Seeing that to clones were left from the batch he went and appeared under one crouching and kicking it in the chin sending the clone soaring into the air before poofing as well. Stopping for a second and seeing the position of the sun called off the last of the clones because he needed to start class.

Turning around he was meet with campers all around looking at him with shock at what he did and also awe at what he did, while Chiron nodded approvingly about the mans training.

"Alright kiddies today we will be doing endurance training meaning, laps around camp followed by the most hellish workout you will experience in your life." he said with a sadistic glint in his eye making the Aphrodite campers to shudder and the other campers to pale.

 **Time Skip - Next week**

Training the children was more difficult because some campers were so used to being let allowed to sit out and not do anything that Naruto basically created clones for each person and focused on them to make sure that they were handling the training and not slacking off. Naruto came to a stop and sat at the Hearth waiting on Hestia to arrive seeing as it was the weekend and the campers had off every weekend.

Seeing a flash Naruto looked up and saw hestia in a brown dress that looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

"Hello Hestia, how have you been?" Naruto asked getting a smile in return. "I haven't been to bad, how about yourself Naruto?' she replied making Naruto frown a little. "Ehh, it had been alright, but some of the campers here really get on my nerves thinking that this is all just a game and that they have no possibility they will be targeted." Naruto replied with a sigh making Hestia nod lightly while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry you might be able to help them their." She said making him fell a little better about that. As they talked about each others week they seemed to have sparked some sort of bond seeing they were talking like old friends that have been together since birth.

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay This was introducing Hestia as well as the camp making Naruto come early and then time skip next chapter to Percy since he needs to be Major Character and don't forget vote on the choices for Percy and whoever gets more votes will ultimately end up with Percy Also Thanks again for the positive feedback with this story :D. Love MrJxS**

 **1 - Annabeth - Canon**

 **2 - Thalia - Up to you**

 **3 - Silenia - Non-Traitor**

 **4 - anyone but Artemis and Athena but you can pick a forth**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **MrJxS**


	3. Vaporizing the Pre-Algebra Teacher

**Hello again,**

 **Before I do Anything I need to do this.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't Anything related to Percy Jackson or Naruto, Because face it if i did i wouldn't be doing FanFic ;)**

 **Now with the real A/N**

 **Welcome to the story, The Hearths Hope. I have a new fourth that has been added by a reader who i have been talking with and sharing ideas with and i got to say he has some great ideas. So, Today we have the Third installment and you all have been asked to vote and there has been a request to add two other girls and i am adding one of my own who was suggested by _mundanebeast_ Who i agreed with that Hecate would be good fourth. ****So Here is the poll as of now for Percy**

 ** _\- Poll -_**

 ** _Thalia - 4_**

 ** _Silenia - 3_**

 ** _Hecate - 2 - Mundanebeast's and My pick for the poll_**

 ** _Annabeth - 2_**

 ** _Zoe - 1_**

 ** _Clarise - 1 - IMO i would't know where to start for this pairing but you may still vote for it_**

 **So as you can see we have Six for the poll to give some variety to who could be paired with Percy and also before i end my ramblings here i would like to again thanks to** **ZeWi for pointing out that Thanatos is the Shinigami/Death** **and mystery joker for where the poll votes can go either my PM or Reviews and sorry for not saying this before :)**

* * *

Coming into a view we see a boy no older than twelve with black hair and sea-green eyes. The boy was wearing an orange shirt with blue jeans sitting next to a boy with a rasta cap, curly brown hair with brown eyes, and also was wearing a black jacket, blue shirt, and brown pants along with having crutches. Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

The boy in question with the sea green eyes had just growled after watching his best friend dodge another piece of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich being thrown by Nancy Bobofit the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, who knew he was already on probation and as he went to get-up and he was dragged back down into his seat by his friend.

"Why are you stopping me." growled out Percy making Grover sigh and run a hand through his hair. "Because you already know what will happen if anything happens on this trip and you are the cause of it." Grover replied making said boy growl and slump his shoulders.

The headmaster had especially pulled me aside and had threatened me with death **by in-school suspension** if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. As the bus came to a stop and the kids unloaded and led by Mr. Brunner our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

As they entered Mr Brunner led the group and they headed to the greek section as they were Mr. Brunner was giving explanations on each greek myth. As they came to a stop in front of two more paintings.

As he was informing the class on the first painting, in the back of the group Nancy Bobofit was whispering to her friends and pointing and laughing at the naked stele, getting Percy to whisper a little to loudly, and whenever Percy would tell the girl to be quiet he would always get the evil-eye from Ms. Dodds who was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."

"Would you shut up" Percy growled out to Nancy making her face red and making him get the evil eye from Ms. Dodds and Mr. Brunner to clear his throat. "Is there something you wish to share with the class Percy?" Inquired the teacher making Percy blush apple red and reply embarrassed. "No sir" making the teacher sigh and clear his throat again and pointed towards a painting behind the group.

"Please tell me about this painting Mr Jackson" on that stele was showing a man sitting in a throne with a child in his hand and his mouth wide open.

"Errr." Started off Percy before he gained confidence after recognizing the picture. "That's Kronos eating his kids, I believe" finished Percy

"Yes and he did this why..." replied back and obviously not satisfied replied Mr. Brunner

"Well..." Percy started while racking his brain for the answer "He was the King God and..."-

"God?" Mr. Brunner said with a frown on his face before Percy corrected himself.

"Titan" Percy quickly correcting his mistake. "He didn't trust his kids, who were the Gods. So, um he ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat, then when Zeus grew up he tricked his father, Kronos, into barfing up his brother and sisters-"

"Eww" said all the girls behind Percy and Grover Cause them to roll their eyes along with Mr. Brunner before continuing.

"Then there was a big fight and the gods won." Percy finished getting a nod of approval from Mr. Brunner

"That's correct" he said "Then the world was ruled by the Twelve Olympian Gods, with the most powerful being Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon." Mr. Brunner said to the group while pointing at each statue for each name.

"Ever since they overthrew their father they have been rivals ever since." he said "and on many occasions the Gods came down and how should i put this" he said in thought before grover spoke up slightly.

"Came down and hooked up" Grover said getting a round of laughter from everyone including the two teachers.

"That is correct Mr. Underwood, and Percy can you tell me the correct term for these children." came the voice of the teacher

Racking his brain once more he seemed to have found the answer an blurted it out. "Demigods. the correct term for children who are half-god and half-mortal" came Percy's reply making Chiron smile and nod. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids or why we need to know about demigods'" "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

Percy thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" Mr Brunner said while they were following behind the teacher and finally reaching the front of the museum.

Grover and Percy broke off from the group and sat at the fountain so nobody would recognize them and that they went to that school, the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it anywhere else in life. As Percy looked down the street thinking of his mother and thinking of getting in a cab but he wouldn't be able to handle the sad look she would give him then she would hug him and then send him right back saying to do better.

As he went to open his sandwich Nancy came over after most likely getting bored from stealing from tourists and spilled her lunch all over Grover's lap making Percy growl and then remembering what his counselor tells him all the time count to ten and breath but Percy was so angry he heard a wave then without even noticing it a tendril of water came and dragged her into the fountain getting her to scream out. "Percy pushed me!"

with the other students talking amongst themselves saying things like.

"Did you-"

"-See the water-"

"-Like it grabbed her-"

these were just some of the conversations while Percy wondered what the hell happened this time and hearing this Percy looks around as Ms. Dodds materialized next to him and was helping out Nancy then after checking on her she him she rounded on him and with a triumphant fire in her eyes like she had been waiting all year for this.

"Mr. Jackson..-" she started before Percy sighed and spoke up "Ya, ya I know a month of erasing workbooks" he mumbled out then looking up and seeing it was not the best choice to do.

"Follow me Mr. Jackson" Ms. Dodds said in a stiff voice getting Grover to shout "It was me, i was the one who pushed her" he shouted out franticly as Ms. Dodds rounded on him and glared harshly making Grover's whiskered chin tremble and also making Percy shocked that he would try to take the punishment knowing that Ms. Dodds scared Grover to death.

"You-Will-Stay-Here-Mr. Underwood." she growled out making Grover look at me desperately and sit back down shivering " It's okay, thanks for at least trying" Percy whispered to him as he heard Ms. Dodds shout to him.

"Honey" she barked out "Now" shouted out Ms. Dodds as Nancy Bobofit smirked towards Percy making him give her his deluxe i'll-kill-you-later stare then he turned around seeing Ms Dodds up at the top of the stairs gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

How'd she get there so fast?

Making him baffled for a moment at how she got their. you see the doctors always said that thanks to his ADHD that his brain blacks out or something for moments and it's like a puzzle piece fell out and left him staring at a blank space and can't remember what happened at all. They said it was my ADHD misinterpreting things.

I wasn't so sure.

Halfway up the stairs i took a momentary glance back to Grover who was looking ash white, his pupils wide with fear and his eyes were also cutting back and forth between me and Mr. Brunner as if trying to warn him, but he was to engrossed with his paperback novel while occasionally munching on celery.

I looked up again and Ms Dodds disappeared again and was inside the building and at the end of the entrance hall.

Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But Apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on her cuffs of her leather jacket "Did you really think you could get away with it?" she growled out and the look in her eye was beyond mad. No it was _Evil._ She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she will actually hurt me.

I said "I'll-i'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder rumbled outside while shaking the building

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson." she said "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket dissolved into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to shreds. Then things got even stranger.

Mr. Brunner who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were wobbly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword,

She snarled "Die, honey!" and then she flew straight at me with her talons outstretched to shed me to pieces and i did the only thing that came naturally, which was to swing the sword which made contact and sliced right through Ms Dodds with a hiss, like water, and then she exploded into a shower of golden powder vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.

Looking around again he saw that there wasn't a sword in his hand but a ballpoint pen and that no one but himself was there making Percy believe he must have imagined it or was starting to think his lunch was contaminated with magic mushrooms.

Walking back outside as it started to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

I said, "Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away from me and walked away. So I decided to ask Grover and he seemed to hesitate then he said he didn't know who she was making me know that he knew something.

"This isn't funny man, this is serious." I said as thunder boomed over head. I turned and looked towards Mr Brunner who was sitting in his motorized wheelchair, his red umbrella covering him as he read his book, as if he never moved. I went over to him and he looked up, a little distracted.

"Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." he said as I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.

"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." he frowned at me and sat forward, looking mildly concerned "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"

* * *

 **Naruto - After the Museum Incident**

Looking into the IM that came before he was to meet Hestia at the Hearth, he saw that it was Chiron, one of his many friends here at camp Half-Blood.

"Chiron, what can i do for you?" Naruto asked as Chiron replied with a frown

"It seems they found young Percy." making Naruto frown to. "What do you want me to do Chiron?" questioned Naruto making Chiron sigh.

"Nothing right now, but I will have Grover signal you if it gets bad." Chiron said as Naruto nodded and swiped the message seeing Chiron in deep thought and continued on his way thinking of how things will change.

As he reached his destination he hadn't even realized and only when a soft delicate hand landed on his shoulder did he come out of his trance. When he looked towards the owner of said hand he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face when he looked towards the person he was the closest to besides Rhea and Hades.

"Hestia, how have you been?" Naruto asked with a warm smile on his face as he brought her in for a hug which she happily accepted.

"I have been good, but better being able to see you again." she replied as she stepped back from the hug and took her spot next to him as she pulled him down with her.

" So what had you so deep in thought?" she inquired making Naruto frown again and run a hand through his hair and sigh.

"Chiron says they found the boy, Percy i believe his name was." he said while she frowned knowing how much this will change everything for now. Taking his hand she kissed the back of his while in a soothing voice replied back. "Don't you worry, I will be here for support if you need me and remember always keep hope within your heart and everything will be dealt with soon." Getting Naruto to smile again as they sat in silence as the sun went down looking into the flames of the Hearth

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **i hope i did well and remember to vote and i might not do Annab eth because i have an idea for Hecate but if you guys choose someone other than one of them then they will be used as a pairing.**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **MrJxS**


	4. AN

**Yo,**

 **Okay so lets start out with saying this. I Fucked Up. I mean I completely Fucked up. i sorta fried my entire computer because of sorta spilling my drink and ya my entire hard drive wiped itself clean and i wanted to let everyone know seeing as it was the same day i updated and this was and** ** _EDIT_** **\- 8-51pm 5/23/2015**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **MrJxS**


End file.
